A whole new world
by jackismyboo
Summary: POTC and DMC never happened! Elizabeth Swann a girl of 21 and a girl who has no idea what she is up against! Sparrabeth and small willabeth parts but mostly sparrabeth!
1. Chapter 1 Elizabeth Swann

**CHAPTER 1 Elizabeth Swann**

Elizabeth was grinding her teeth as she was being forced into her gruesome corset.

"Stop moving miss, it will only take longer!" her maid Amelia said getting very impatient with the squirming Elizabeth.

"How can any woman wear this?" Elizabeth asked after she was pulled so her lungs were not able to let her breathe.

"Many woman of your class wear this miss it's highly fashionable" Her maid replied pulling a last tug before tying it.

"Fashionable or not it will help to at least breathe," Elizabeth said with venom towards her wearing a corset.

"Sorry miss your father would want you to wear this." Amelia answered and found a dress out of her closet and opened it up like a tent and put it over Elizabeth's head. "There you go miss I will be right up to help you with anything else." With that she bowed to Elizabeth and quickly walked out of the room to leave Elizabeth to herself.

Elizabeth sighed and sat down on the chair and looked out her window at the vast crystal blue ocean and then smiled. She was so lost in memories and thoughts she never heard her father come in.

"Elizabeth? How have you been? It's a nice day outside why don't you go over your studies?" Her father asked concerned for her.

"As a matter of fact father I am meeting Will right now, he says he wants to discuss something with me and it is urgent." Elizabeth answered walking towards the door,

"Elizabeth I don't think that is a good idea, Will is not a good idea, he doesn't have anything to provide for you, and James, well James ha-"

"I am perfectly happy with Will father! Why can't you just accept him, he is a good man, and I love him." Elizabeth interrupted her father and walked out the door. Her father at her heels

"I will not see my daughter marry a blacksmith! For heavens sake Elizabeth haven't I taught you better? He is not a respectable man of any class, we found him nine years ago on a raft doesn't that mean anything? You don't even know where he was born!" Her father said getting angry that she isn't listening to a word he says

Elizabeth kept walking, she is so tired and irritated with her father and everyone judging her, she is old enough to make her own choices; she is 21 for heavens sake. "I am capable of knowing what kind of man Will is, and I still love him." She said matter-of-factly and stormed out of her mansion and when a man opened a door to the carriage she walked past him "I will be walking thank you!" and left in a rush.

Her father sighed and watched as his daughter walk towards her future. He knows what Will wants to discuss, he is going to ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage.


	2. Chapter 2 tortuga

**CHAPTER 2 Tortuga**

"Are you okay Miss Swann?" asked the captain of the Beetle.

Elizabeth smiled "I'm fine thank you." Was her answer, she is looking at the ocean.

"We are heading towards Tortuga we will stay there for a night and it is not an acceptable place for a lady like your self so I advise you, if you like, you can stay on the ship as we reload" He told her

Elizabeth looked at the man, taking her eyes off the water. She remembers Will talking of Tortuga and she knew it was a pirate port and if her father or anybody was looking for her they will sure not to go there looking for her. "I think I might stay the night in Tortuga if it's not hard to ask." She answered

"Very well then we dock in one hour" then left her to herself to think of her thoughts.

"_Will tell me about your trip! Where did you go?" Elizabeth asked a man with brown hair and a muscular body shape. He is the same age as her. They were nestled on a rock over looking the water staring at the beautiful sunset._

"_Well before we set out we docked on a port called Tortuga. It's a pirate port, it was very interesting. Pubs everywhere! The crew and I decided to go into a pub it was called the 'Faith bride' the most popular pub in all of Tortuga."_

"_That sounds interesting! I really missed you Will" Elizabeth said. Will looked down at her and smiled then their head leaned in and their lips met. "I missed you too Elizabeth."_

Sailors grabbed her bags and helped her down the ramp. "Here is some money for a room for the night we will leave first thing tomorrow morning." The captain reassured her "are you certain you wouldn't like to stay in your cabin?"

"I can handle it yes im certain thank you!" she said and grabbed her bag and walked away. He watched her until he couldn't see her again, then turned back to his crew and barked orders little did he know that that will be the last glimpse he sees of her.

Elizabeth was walking down a street looking everywhere, she knows she needs to keep a weather eye open that was the warning Will had given her about Tortuga. Smiling at finally arriving at a place to rest she found a hotel and asked for a room, and any place that is nice to checkout, the clerk gave a smirk and smiled " A pretty girl like you can have fun anywhere" then gestured her to follow him up some stairs. Elizabeth was walking past many rooms where she heard a variety of different noises. "Here you go sweetheart" he opened the door.

Elizabeth settled in and looked around giving her honest opinion of the smelly greasy place. She likes it, it's not what she is actually used to but she likes it. She looks out the dirty window and sees a pub.

"The faithful bride?" she read to herself. She decided to go and check it out. She walked in the pub only to walk into mayhem.

Pirates everywhere drunk and hitting each other, woman all up on mans laps and giggling.

Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting down by Gibbs and his crew with feet up on the table a rum bottle in his hands and was smiling. He was talking to a crowd of people who were crowding his table to hear what he was saying.

"You are such a brave man Jack" a red headed woman said to him.

"Captain Scarlet! Captain Jack!" he corrected her. Scarlet just blushed.

"You are so smart too" added a blonde lady.

Jack just smiled. He took a swig of his rum downing the rest, looking through his glass frowning at it being empty. "Damn rum!" he mumbled. He looked around to see anybody who has spare money to get him some rum. To his luck no one near him would be suitable, two whores and his beloved crew, no money there. He decided to look around the bar then his eyes landed on someone. She was beautiful, too beautiful to be in a place like this. He has never seen her before but he does like her. She looks shy and scared. _Poor thing _he told himself. He decided she looks like the type of person to lend him some money. Jack got up and started to walk towards her, luckily no one in the bar seems to notice her yet.

The whores that had been sitting on Jacks lap were now angry at him for getting up.

Jack walked across the room towards the beautiful creature. He decided he bump into her instead of introducing himself because the great Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't introduce himself.

He got closer towards her then accidentally tripped over his two feet and knocked himself into her. She shrieked and took a step back and let him fall rather then catching him like he planned. Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann met for the first time and little did they know what will become of their future!


End file.
